My College Life in Tokyo
by Shou38Rei
Summary: Mendapat kamar kos-kosan yang memprihatinkan, teman seruangan yang tak diundang, menjadi babu seorang 'iblis', dan peristiwa lainnya mewarnai kehidupan Naruto yang menjadi mahasiswa sebuah kampus ternama di Tokyo. Akankah Naruto bertahan dari semua itu? [CHAPTER UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N :Hai~! Shourai Sugi desu! Met datang di fic pertamaku -diakun baru ini- ya saya ganti akun. yang pernah kenal saya /?/ di akun sebelumnya, ini akun baru saya. silahkan lihat penjelasannya di profile ane -.-)/

buat yang belum kenal, kasian deh kamyu... masa' blm kenal eikee... *digeplak* salam kenal semua!

Kyuu : yeile Thor. Udah deh... gak usah jaim-jaiman...

Author : ...ni bocah. baru salam dah keluar aja.

Kyuu : lah kan situ yang nulis sendiri.

Author : ...oh iya. ahaha! berhubung ini fic bahasanya ngawur, gue ikutan! /heh/

fic ini memang agak ngawur -karena tempat dimana, bahasa gimana. pokoknya ngawur!- fic ini udah gue tulis di Upcoming Fic List gue di akun sebelumnya. dan ini fic sendiri udah gue tulis setahun yang lalu. sempat menghilang dan ditemukan kembali 2 minggu yang lalu /kyk candi borobudur aja yak? :v/ dan begitu baca lagi, akhirnya gua post ajalah disini daripada ngerem terus di laptop gua /?/ dan walaupun Naruto UDAH TAMAT dia akan terus hidup di kokoro ku tersayang /?/

Dan ini dia pemirsa sekalian! **_My College Life in Tokyo _chapter 1**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

"Pokoknya saya gak mau tau, minggu depan sudah harus dibayar!" BRAK! wanita gemuk itu menutup pintu dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan. Yang menyebabkan pintu itu tak lama kemudian… KREK GREE~K hampir jatuh karena engsel atasnya terlepas dan akan jatuh kalau saja Naruto tak segera menangkapnya.

Mendengar suara berisik itu, wanita tadi berbalik "Suara apa itu barusan?" tanyanya pada Naruto, angkuh.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia pikir posisinya saat ini yang sedang menahan pintu dapat menjawab pertanyaan tadi. (tau kan, kalo pintu di Jepang itu dibukanya ke arah luar bukan dalam?)

"Lho, kok bisa gitu? Perbaiki sekarang juga! Kalau sampai minggu depan saya kesini lagi masih begitu, saya masukin ke tagihanmu!" ancamnya dan kemudian kembali berbalik dan pergi.

Naruto menelan ludah _"Lah, perasaan dia yang ngancurin tapi kenapa gue juga yang disalahin?!" _Kemudian dengan perlahan dia kembalikan pintu keposisi semula.

"Nah, kira-kira segini beres lah! Kalo gitu sekarang gue bisa-" baru aja Naruto berbalik, tiba-tiba itu pintu GREK! -miring lagi.

.

.

* * *

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, OOC, BAHASA NGAWUR, TEMPAT NGAWUR -Author gak yakin ada di Tokyo- MATA UANG NGAWUR, POKOKNYA SEMUANYA NGAWUR!**

**Pair : hmm... *plak***

**Desclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei!**

* * *

.

.

"88.100…. yen?" Naruto memandang sekumpulan uang didepannya "APA?! CUMA SEGINI?! SIAPA NIH YANG NYOLONG?! WOI, BALIKIN DUIT GUE!" dia meriksa sekelilingnya. Rencanyanya sih nyari maling, cuma kalo orang ngeliat, pasti dikiranya nyari tikus.

Kenapa Naruto? Celengan. Itulah alasannya. Dia baru aja ngebuka celengannya yang dia beli 1 tahun yang lalu. Rencananya duit yang ada disitu mau dipake buat bayar kos-kosan yang udah nunggak 5 bulan. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa ternyata isinya kurang dari harga celengannya yang dia beli seharga 100.000 yen. Alhasil, di rambut blonde ini kesana kemari nyari 'maling' yang dia kira ngambil duitnya. Padahal sebenernya, emang dianya yang jarang ngasih makan itu celengan.

Namikaze Naruto. Cowok bersurai kuning berumur 18 tahun bermata safir ini merupakan mahasiswa universitas ternama Tokyo "Tokyo City University" –mari kita singkat jadi TCU. Mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan informasi &amp; telekomunikasi.

Orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih berumur 5 bulan dan dia terpaksa diasuh kenalan Ayahnya, Jiraiya dan besar di Osaka. Dan setelah lulus SMA, dia memilih untuk kuliah di Tokyo. Karena tidak mungkin dia pulang pergi Osaka-Tokyo, dia menyewa kos-kosan di dekat kampusnya.

Sebenernya, Jiraiya mau saja membiayai kebutuhan Naruto diluar biaya kuliah. Namun, si blonde ini bersikeras untuk tidak bergantung kepada Jiraiya terus-terusan. Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati Jiraiya setuju hanya akan membantu biaya kuliah Naruto aja.

Dan mungkin kita bisa belajar dari sini untuk jangan gengsi-gengsian buat nerima bantuan. Mandiri sih mandiri.. TAPI –ada tapinya- liat dulu kitanya yang mampu or nggak buat sepenuhnya mandiri untuk menopang hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jangan kayak Naruto ini.

Saat pergi ke Tokyo, Jiraiya memberikan Naruto uang pegangan sebesar 5000.000 yen karena Jiraiya tau, Naruto nggak akan mungkin langsung dapet kerja sambilan begitu sampe di Tokyo. Dan begitu sampai di Tokyo, Naruto kena serangan jantung dan kritis di RS selama 2 bulan –ya nggak lah!- dia kaget, ternyata segala kebutuhan di Tokyo itu muaahalnya bukan main! Terutama, kos-kosan. pas nyari kos-kosan yang deket sama kampus, akhirnya dia nemu yang paling murah. Tapi, asal kalian tau, yang paling murah aja udah 300.000 yen perbulan, apalagi yang mahal?

1 kos-kosan berukuran 6x6m yang didalamnya ada 1 dapur dekat pintu masuk –gak terlalu besar-, 1 kamar mandi –untung didalem-, dan untuk kamar tidur digabung dengan ruang tengah. dan karena ini paling murah, udah pasti fasilitasnya seadanya juga dong? Memang, tiap kamar mendapat 1 AC dan 1 alat pemanas. NAMUN, semuanya sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Setidaknya itu sudah lumayan daripada Naruto yang sial karena –entah kebetulan atau apa- itu anak dapet kamar yang PALING ancur. Pintu yang udah agak –atau emang udah- rusak, pintu balkon yang ngadat kalo di geser, kran yang kadang mampet –yang bikin Naruto kadang harus ngemis air ke tetangga-, dan yang terakhir yang bikin Naruto paling menderita kalo lagi ujan yaitu BOCOR. pokoknya, dia dapet kamar yang keadaannya udah gak layak lah bisa dibilang.

Dan sampai saat ini (8 bulan berlalu) –tentu aja tanpa Jiraiya sadari- ternyata Naruto belum dapet kerja sambilan yang tetap alias, emang sih dia kerja tapi pindah-pindah terus karena berbagai alasan. ada yang dipecat, ada juga yang Naruto-nya sendiri yang ngeluarin diri dengan berbagai alasan juga tentunya. Karena itulah, dia terpaksa nunggak bayaran kos selama 5 bulan.

Etto… mungkin sepertinya sampai sini aja penjelasan tentang si tokoh utama kita yang malang itu dan mari kita lihat keadaannya sekarang..

"Uanjir.. kemana itu maling?" Naruto berkacak pinggang "Kalo gini gimana gue mau bayar kos-kosan coba? Mana gue belom dapet kerjaan baru lagi. Nasib nasib…" dia mengacak-ngacak rambut jabriknya dan mondar-mandir kesana-kemari di balkon kamarnya.

Sementara itu, diseberang kamar Naruto, dibalkon sebuah kos-kosan yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut apartemen karena keadaannya yang 5 tingkat jauh diatas lebih baik dari kos-kosan Naruto, ada seorang Ookamizu Kyuubi, pemuda yang seumuran Naruto berambut oranye kemerahan berkacamata hitam sedang bersantai diatas kursi empuk didampingi cemilan-cemilan –yang kebanyakan apel merah- disampingnya.

Jarak antara apartemen ini hanya sekitar 8m. sehingga, erangan Naruto yang lagi frustasi itu bisa kedengeran sampe apartemen Kyuubi apalagi balkon kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto yang bener-bener berhadapan.

Kyuubi yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bersantai, merasa terganggu dengan 'nyanyian merdu' dari Naruto. Dia pun melepas kaca matas hitam yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata rubi-nya dengan gaya yang wow –yang dengan sukses membuat Author pingsan dan dirasengan Naruto karena kalo nggak ini fic kapan selesainya-

Kembali ke cerita~

Si rambut oranye beranjak dari posisi duduk santainya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah luar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ke arah kos-kosan kumuh –bisa dibilang- balkonnya Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan kesana kemari-kemari –kayak setrikaan-

Tadinya, Kyuubi mau langsung ngelempar si rambut duren itu pake meja kecil disampingnya. Tapi, dia batalin niatnya. Pertama, sayang ama itu meja –harganya cuy yang beuh…-. Yang kedua, karena kebetulan dia denger ocehan Naruto yang dengan sukses bikin dia tertarik. Akhirnya dia memilih mendengar ocehan si duren –rambut duren maksudnya-.

Sejam kemudian~

Naruto duduk kursi kayu yang ada dideketnya. Dia ngambil nafas dalem-dalem karena dari tadi dia ngoceh-ngoceh selama sejam penuh TANPA HENTI –bener2 kayak orang kesurupan ya?-

Sementara itu diseberang, Kyuubi yang dari tadi dengerin kepalanya udah jatoh-diri jatoh-diri –nahan ngantuk. Kepalanya baru bener-bener diri begitu ngeliat Naruto udah 'duduk manis' dibangku.

"_Akhirnya selesai…" _dia menghela nafas –lega- dan kemudian wajahnya langsung sumringah _"Nah, sekarang saatnya!" _

Kemudian, dengan segera Kyuubi beranjak dari sofanya dan masuk kedalam apartemennya dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan wajah sama seperti tadi –sumringah- dan tak lupa ditangannya ada 2 buah kaleng yang dihubungkan oleh benang –sejenis tali mungkin?- yang kemudian dia lempar kaleng yang satunya ke….

Dibalkon Naruto..

"Argh! Tamatlah sudah riwayat gue!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan kembali termenung "Hm… kalo gini, apa gue nyoba minjem ke Jiraiya aja ya?"

Hening sejenak.

"NGGAK NGGAK DAN NGGAK! Gue kan udah bersumpah buat gak minta uang ke dia lagi!" dia kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga ada yang tercabut beberapa helai dan kembali termenung "Tapi kan… gue niatnya tadi minjem bukan minta. Jadi pasti-"

Hening sejenak.

"NGGAK NGGAK NGGAK NGGAAK! Itu sama aja dodol!" dia kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan kali ini kalo bisa dia pengen ngacak-ngacak mukanya sekalian –kalo bisa.

"Sudahlah, kalau besok ada berita 'Seorang Remaja 18 Tahun Mati diantara Tumpukan Bungkus Bekas Ramen', itulah aku" Kemudian, dengan wajah kusut –tanpa diacak-acak- Naruto berdiri dan berniat masuk kekamarnya sebelum tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaleng jatoh dan bertengger di balkonnya. Naruto berbalik dan dengan segera dia memungut itu kaleng –berharap ada duitnya-

Dia ngebolak-balik kaleng itu tanpa sadar ada seutas tali dipantat kaleng tersebut. kecewa karena dia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah kaleng kosong tak berguna, Naruto berniat membuang kaleng itu begitu saja sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara muncul. –perasaan kok gini lagi ya kalimatnya?-

"BUANG, MATILAH KAU!"

"?!" Naruto kaget. Dia bingung darimana asalnya suara itu. Dilihatlah sekeliling. Tak ada apapun –dimata Naruto-

"DISINI, BAKA!"

"Eh?! Eh?!" Naruto makin kaget lagi begitu tau kalau suara itu berasal dari kaleng yang dipegangnya. Dan refleks, itu kaleng terlempar dari tangannya dan lompat-lompat –kayak ikan keluar dari daratan- dan Naruto berusaha menangkapnya.

Setelah tertangkap dan terpegang dengan benar, Naruto berkata "Si-siapa?"

"Ini aku."

Naruto sweatdrop "Aku tak tau 'aku' yang kau maksud siapa. Makannya, aku tanya kau itu siapa?!"

"Aku ya aku. Masa' gak tau sih?"

Dahi Naruto mulai berkedut kesal "MAKANNYA GUE TANYA, LO ITU SIAPA, HAH?!" kesabarannya menipis dan acara jaim-jaimannya pun berakhir.

(Sementara itu, diseberang sana Kyuubi menggosok-gosok kuping kanannya yang pengang karena teriakan Naruto yang udah berhasil mengalahkan toa masjid.)

"Gue bingung. Masa' lo masih gak sadar sih? Lo gak bisa liat dibawah itu kaleng ada tali apa?"

Sesuai dengan perkataan orang tak dikenal –untuk Naruto-, si blonde kita ini melihat kebawah kaleng yang dipegangnya. Dan benar, disitu ada tali. Dan tali itu terbentang dari tempatnya menuju…..

GLEK! Naruto menelan ludah _"Mati gue!"_ batinnya begitu melihat siapa yang ada di seberang sana dan memegang pasangan kaleng dari kaleng yang dia pegang.

Ookamizu Kyuubi. Iblis TCU "Tokyo City University" siswa tahun pertama jurusan menejemen &amp; akutansi, sedang tersenyum 3 jari dengan 'ramahnya' kearah Naruto.

Iblis? Yap! Itulah julukan yang disandang Kyuubi. Disebut begitu karena dia adalah mahasiswa baru PERTAMA yang berani melawan senior dan semua dosen! Dia juga selalu memperlakukan orang-orang yang disekitarnya seperti babu-babu setianya. Pokoknya tanpa perikemanusiaan! Karena itulah, 'iblis' merupakan ungkapan yang tepat untuknya. Walau wajahnya sangat tak menyakinkan akan keberadaan julukan itu. Memang, Kyuubi ini punya wajah manis bahkan bisa dibilang imut. Gigi incissors-nya, ditambah lagi tinggi tubuhnya yang –ehem agak pendek ehem- Cuma berkisa 169 cm makin membuat orang-orang merasa bahwa julukan 'iblis' itu terlalu kejam untuknya.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan tokoh utama kita sekarang.

Naruto masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia masih tak percaya ini. Ookamizu Kyuubi, iblis TCU, dengan wajah super duper innocentnya, muncul dihadapan Naruto!

"Yo!" sapa Kyuubi seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya tak lupa dengan senyum 3 jari yang makin lebar.

"Y-yo.." Naruto membalas dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat terpaksanya. Tangan kanan yang sedikit ia angkat bergetar dengan hebatnya. Tak hanya tangan, kini seluruh anggota tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki juga bergetar dengan hebat!

Melihat Naruto yang begitu, membuat bibir Kyuubi dengan sukses melengkung ke atas. "Hmpth! Apa-apaan respon itu?! Menyebalkan!" katanya dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

"Eh?! E… etto.. a… _Gimana ini nasib gue sekarang?!_" Naruto bingung mau ngomong apa.

Kyuubi makin jenuh melihat Naruto yang begitu "Sudahlah. Daripada itu, ada apa? Ada masalah ya?" suara yang tadinya terdengar sangat childish kini berubah menjadi sangat gentle.

"_Ya benar! Aku sedang dalam masalah! Bertemu denganmu adalah masalah terbesar!"_

"Hei, jawab napa kalo ditanya!"

"Ah! I-iya!"

"Ck! Membosankan." Kyuubi yang tadinya sedang bertengger di balkon, sekarang berada di atas kursi sofanya kembali.

"_Aduh! Gimana ini?! Gue bikin dia badmood lagi! Aduuh!"_ keringat dingin makin mengucur deras di dahi Naruto "Y-ya.. seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang sedang dalam masalah.".

Mendengarnya, Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya. "Masalah apa?"

"Yah… masalah kos-kosan.." Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dibangkunya _"Aduh! Ngapain gue cerita sih?! Ntar kalo ternyata dia ngebocorin ke seisi kampus gimana?! Mana ada cewek yang mau deketin gua kalo gitu dong?!"_

"Hee? kenapa? Ada apa dengan kos-kosanmu?"

"Yah.. kau tau, dalam 1 minggu ini aku harus membayar biaya sewanya yang sudah menunggak selama 5 bulan."

hening sejak.

"Oh, begitu…"

"Ya… _Gue kira mau ngomong apaan?!_"

Untuk kedua kalinya, hening sejenak. Kyuubi memulai obrolan kembali

"Hei, kau masih dengar aku?"

"Y-ya.."

"Hm… bagaimana kalau aku.. tinggal bersamamu?"

Sekali lagi, hening sejenak. Krik. jger! Duar!

"EEEEH?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Yeay~~! Itu dia chapter 1nya~! ngawur kan? beuh.. banget. nama universitasnya.. well, rencananya mau gue ganti Universitas Tokyo aja. tapi karena beberapa alasan, gue biarin gitu aja. lalu... uangnya! harga, itu asal2an karena gue gak tau harga aslinya disana itu kyk gimana /simple reason. hell yea/

dan yang paling ngawur... bahasa! hehe.. ada 'aku-kamu' ada 'lo-gue'. hm, tadinya gue mau pake bahasa 'aku-kamu' aja. tapi karena pas lagi nulis ini -1 tahun yang lalu- gue itu lagi demen banget sama yang namanya baca novel remaja Indo, kebawa deh jadi kayak gini! soalnya entah kenapa lebih enak aja sama gaya hidup acak adul Naru yang kayak gitu "- - TAPI, gue tetep pake bahasa 'aku-kamu' sebagai pembeda antara saat 'jaim' dan nggak. yah, biar lebih jelas aja karena dalam bahasa jepang gak ada bedanya. (ada sih. tapi.. pokoknya gitu deh *dilempar*)

trus disini Kyuu yang gue pake agak beda sama yang biasa gue pake. gimana? unyu gak~? =w=)/ *dihajar Kyuu*

Nah, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Naruto tersebut?! Apakah Kyuubi benar-benar serius?! Lalu bagaimana cara Naruto untuk membayar tunggakannya itu?!

Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya -entah sampai kapan- *dilempar*

.

.

**THANKS FOR READING, SEE U NEXT TIME **and... **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My College Life in Tokyo Chapter 2_**

Happy reading~!

* * *

**WARNING : POKOKNYA SEMUA NGAWUR! BACANYA GAK USAH PAKE MIKIR! ENJOY SAJA LAH~ :V**

**Pair : gajelas**

**Desclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

"EEH?!" gue teriak histeris denger perkataan itu iblis.

Perkataannya, bisa bikin penyakit hysteria gue kumat. Apalagi, mukanya itu, lho. Bisa-bisa saat ini juga, menit ini juga, detik ini juga hysteria gue beneran kumat. Aduh, gimana nih? Gue makin gak bisa ngendaliin diri gue! Nggak! Please, jangan kumat disini. Bisa-bisa gue malah loncat dari sini! Dan ini….. lantai 3 cuy!

"Ooy.. denger gak sih?"

PET! Kesadaran gue –untungnya– kembali pulih. Kalo nggak, gimana coba?

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku. Ta-tadi aku agak shock jadi yah… hehe.." alesan gue. Gue sok-sokan garuk-garuk kepala.

Dia Cuma diem. Merhatiin gue seolah gue itu pembantu yang lagi dites. Heh, tentu aja nggak. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Kalo bener gitu gimana?! Secara, dia itu kan iblis!

"A…. eh… tadi itu.. maksudnya apa ya?" ya! Akhirnya gue keluarin juga apa yang ada dipikiran gue dari tadi!

Dia pun ngejawab "Ya begitulah maksudku. Aku ingin tinggal denganmu, disana. Ada masalah?"

Jebret! Mati nih gue.

"Eh… bu-bukan begitu. Tapi, um.. kenapa tiba-tiba aja-"

"Udah, pokoknya, aku mau begitu! Untuk lebih jelasnya, nanti aku akan kesitu! Sekarang, aku ada urusan. Jaa." Dia pun pergi.

Abis seenaknya motong omongan gue, sekarang dia seenaknya pergi gitu?! Rasanya gue pengen ngelempar itu bocil pake bangku –dan gue udah siap nih–Bangku dah ditangan– tapi gue urungin tuh pikiran.

Tapi… kalo dipikir.. senyumnya tadi kok.. –ehem– manis ya? Udah pake senyuman semanis itu, dia juga ber'dadah' ke gue lagi. Pake kedipan mata lagi! Hehe…

Dan kalo dipikir, kalo misalnya dia tinggal sama gue, siapa tau ntar begini..

**NARUTO IMAGINING WORLD**

"Naruto! Oy, Naruto! Bangun!" Kyuubi bangunin gue yang lagi tidur.

Tapi, karena gue itu titisan kebo, dia kesel dan akhirnya…

"huh, Naruto! Hoy.. bangun!" ..dia naik ke atas gue.

Dia ngedudukin gue, manggil-manggil gue "Naruto..! Naru-" tak lama kemudian gue bangun dan..

Set! Pandangan kita bertemu "-to"

"O-Okamizu?"

"Na-Naruto."

Dia nge-blush. Gue nge-blush. Kita makin deket dan….

**NARUTO IMAGINING WORLD END**

"Ehe.. he.. hehe…"

Tes! Tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasa ada yang menetes ke tangan gue. Gue pun ngeliat apaan tuh yang netes.

Dafuq! Ini… darah?! Gila! Ternyata gue mimisan!

Buru-buru gue ambil tisu buat ngebersihin ini idung.

Darahnya gak berhenti-berhenti. Gue mikir, senista apa ya, muka gue tadi? Gue gak nyangka, mikirin kayak 'begituan' aja bisa bikin nosebleed kayak begini.

Tunggu dulu! 'begituan'?

JDUG! JDUG!

Gue jedotin kepala gue ketembok terdekat. Tapi, tak lama kemudian kepala gue dapet bonus dari tembok ini berupa tumpukan buku yang jatoh gitu aja dan dengan sukses ngenain ini kepala kesayangan gue. Rak yang ada diatas ini tembok ambruk pemirsa. Dan gue lupa kalo disitu ada rak.

Nosebleed dah berhenti tapi diganti sama benjol.

Sial.. ada apa sih sama gue? Kok bisa-bisanya gue mikir kayak 'begituan'. Gue kan masih normal! Jangan salah paham! GUE NORMAL! Di bawah tempat tidur gue ada buku 18 tahun ke atas. Tapi, kok bisa-bisanya ya, gue lupa kalo Ookamizu Kyuubi itu kan iblisnya TCU?

"Aargh!" dan untuk kedua kalinya buat hari ini, gue mau ngacak-ngacak muka gue –kalo bisa

TING TONG!

Bel pintu kos-kosan ini bunyi. Gue nengok kesumber suara.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Makin lama itu bel dipencet makin cepet.

"I-iya! Sebentar! Akan kubukakan!" gue pun berdiri dan jalan kepintu.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Iya iya!" Siapa sih? Masa' iya, ibu kos-kosan lagi? Tapi, itu kemungkinan terbesar sih. Secara, gue gak punya temen di kampus yang mau-maunya datang kesini.

Ooh.. sedih ya? Iya emang gue itu menyedihkan.

Gue pun sampe dipintu. Gue pegang itu daun pintu dan gue puter. Ngeliat siapa yang ada dibaliknya. Dan ternyata itu adalah…

"Yo!"

JDAR! Dia. Ookamizu Kyuubi. Beneran dateng kesini. Dan sekarang ada disini. Dihadapan gue. Dengan tangan yang diangkat keatas plus senyum 3 jari itu. Oh, kami-sama.. hentikanlah waktu.

Plak! Plak! Gue menampar diri gue sendiri.

"Oy! Setelah membuatku menunggumu membukakan pintu dengan sangat lama tadi, kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuatku menunggumu menyuruhku masuk, kan?"

Pet! Gue sadar kembali.

"Ah, t-tentu saja tidak. Silahkan masuk!" gue pun mempersilakan itu 'makhluk' masuk.

"Nah, gitu dong!" dia pun masuk dan setelah merapikan sepatunya, dia mulai menyelidiki ini tempat.

"Hehe.. seperti dugaanku. Tempat ini nyaman! Mungkin aku akan kerasan disini!" dia berbalik "Jadi, Naruto, kita sudah- sedang apa kau?" tanyanya begitu ngeliat gue megangin pintu yang kapan pun siap jatoh.

"Ehehe.. yah, kau tau, pintu ini sedikit-" pegangan gue meregang dan dengan sigap gue kencengin lagi "–rusak. Ya, rusak. Haha.." gue ketawa garing.

Sedangkan si Ookamizu Cuma diem. Merhatiin gue dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Gak lama kemudian, dia jalan. Deketin gue.

Glek! Gue nelen ludah. Mau ngapain nih orang?!

"Bisa kau buka sedikit? Aku mau keluar." dan sesuai perintahnya, gua bukain ini pintu. Cuma dikit. Kalo dibuka kelebaran, nanti bisa jatoh pintunya!

Set! Dia pun keluar. Tapi gak pake sepatunya. Jadi, harapan gue dia bakal pergi dari sini, kandas sudah.

"O-okamizu?" tanya gue pas entah kenapa dia bikin pose kayak kuda-kuda gitu.

"Menyingkirlah."

Perasaan gue gak enak "O-OY! KA-KAU MAU APA?!" dia ngabain gue. Kuda-kudanya itu tampak makin mantep dan akhirnya "OY! HE-HENTIKAN HENTIKAN! KAU-"

BRAK!

Dia nendang ini pintu. Pintunya tampak sehat (?) kembali. TAPI, sekarang gantian guenya yang gak sehat. MAKASIH buat 'Ookamizu-ku tersayang' yang udah bikin gue ciuman sama lantai teras. (pokoknya, gue ciuman ama lantai. Posisi pastinya lo lo pada pikir sendiri dah!)

"Nah! Dengan begini, untuk sementara ini akan baik-baik saja! Bagaimana, aku he- KAU KENAPA?!" dia deketin gue "HEI! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?! BILANG SAJA! AKAN KUHAJAR DIA!" dia kesana-kemari –nyari pelakunya ceritanya

Makasih (lagi) buat kepedulian lo deh. Tapi gue gak butuh itu. Yah, sayangnya gue bakal bermasalah nanti kalo ngomong gitu beneran.

Masih dengan posisi tadi, gue ngangkat tangan "O-Okamizu-san, kau tak perlu repot-repot." Gue pun bangun "Aku tak apa-apa kok. Haha.."

"He? Benarkah tak apa? Syukurlah.." dia hela nafas "Sepertinya pintu tempat ini bermasalah ya?"

Ya! Ya! Itu benar! Lo pasti gak bakal mau tinggal disini jadinya kan?!

"Tenang saja! Hanya masalah kecil! aku pasti kerasan disini kok!"

Jdar! Harapan gue kandas –lagi

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi? Tenang saja, kalau hanya pintu yang rusak, aku tak akan merasa terganggu kok!" katanya sambil senyum yang… sudahlah tak perlu dibahas. Gue gak kuat.

Tapi, apa bener, hanya itu, O-ka-mi-zu? Khukhu… tunggu saja sampai kau melihat wajah asli tempat ini!

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian…

Heh! Benar kan, apa yang kukatakan tadi? Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tau, Ookamizu! Karena..

Saat membuat teh..

"Sebentar ya, aku buatkan teh dulu." Gue berjalan menuju dapur buat bikin teh sementara si Ookamizu duduk didepan meja sambil baca komik-komik gue yang ada disitu.

"Hn." Jawabnya, singkat, masih sibuk sama itu komik.

Dan gak lama kemudian, pas gue mau nyalain kran "Lho, kok gak nyala?"

"Hn? Kenapa?" dia berpaling dari itu komik dan deketin gue.

"Eh.. sepertinya rusak– lagi. Hehe.."

Dia ngangkat sebelah alisnya "Rusak kau bilang?"

"Ah! Tak usah khawatir! Di teko ini masih ada kok!" gue pun beranjak ke teko yang ada disamping kulkas. Tapi, begitu gue mau ambil airnya..

"Kenapa?" tanya Ookamizu –lagi

"E..hehe.. sepertinya sudah habis. .."

Si Ookamizu lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya. Natap gue dengan tatapan 'lalu?'.

"Tak apa! Aku bisa minta tetangga kok! Tunggu sebentar, ya!" dan gue pun segera pergi ketempat tetangga-tetangga gue. Ngemis air –kayak biasanya kalo kran rusak–lagi

Dan begitu gue balik…

"Ookamizu-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu la-"

Entah kenapa, gue pengen banget ketawa ngeliat apa yang gue liat ini. Dia..

"Nng! Kenapa susah sekali digeser sih?!" dia lagi berusaha buat ngebuka itu pintu. Pft!

Dan waktu kepanasan..

"Ngomong-ngomong, disini panas. Boleh aku menyalankan AC?" tanyanya.

"Oh, silahkan."

Dan dia pun, ngambil remote AC yang ada ditembok. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian "Hei! Kenapa tak mau menyala?! Ayolah, cepat menyala!" AC itu gak mau nyala. Pft! Lagi-lagi gue pengen ketawa ngeliatnya.

"Ookamizu-san, serahkan remote itu padaku." Gue gak tahan ngeliat dia yang udah gregetan tingkat max itu. Tapi, bukannya dikasih ke gue, dia malah–

PRAK! –ngancurin itu remote

"Ups! Sorry.." hanya itu yang dia ucapkan pake tampang horror dan ngelepas itu kepingan remote. Gila. Gue makin penasaran seberapa gede kekuatan yang dia punya. Kecil kecil cabe rawit cuy.

Dan pas ujan…

Tes! Setetes air hujan ngenain kepalanya. "Apa ini?" dia megang kepalanya dan nengok keatas "Itu.."

"Bocor." kata gue dengan senyum yang manis –bagi gue, almarhum &amp; almarhumah ortu gue, sama Jiraiya

Nah, begitulah.. dia udah tau semua kekurangan ini tempat. Dan sekarang, gue lagi nunggu keputusannya.

"Jadi, kau masih mau tinggal disini?" tanya gue.

Dia pun berpikir sejenak. Mukanya udah nunjukin kalo dia susah milih "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!" Sementara itu, muka gue udah sumringahnya minta ampun. Tapi, kayaknya bener kata orang 'kalo mimpi itu jangan ketinggian' karena jawaban dia adalah "Sepertinya kita butuh perbaikan kecil." dia noleh ke gue yang membatu seketika.

Grep! Dia megang tangan gue "Ayo, kita bekerja sama untuk menciptakan ruangan yang hebat!" kemudian dia ngelepas pegangannya dan berseru sambil ngacungin tinjunya keatas "ROAD TO RUANGAN YANG HEBAT! OUH!".

Sementara gue, Cuma ngangkat tinju tangan kanan gue keatas dengan lemas + aura kesuraman disekitar gue.

"ouh.."

.

.

1 minggu kemudian dikos-kosan gue..

PLOP! Tebaran kertas warna-warni menjatuhi gue yang baru aja pulang dari kampus.

"Irasshaimase! Selamat datang di 'Ruangan Idaman'!" entah kenapa Ookamizu Kyuubi udah ada diruangan ini dan ngebawa perlengkapan pesta.

"H-he?" gue ngedip-ngedipin mata "Ada apa ini?!"

Dia mundur. Nunjukin suatu pemandang yang tadi dia tutupin. Pemandangan kamar gue. Bukan. Ini bukan kamar gue. Ruangan yang bersih, AC baru –masih ada plastic nempel disitu–, alat pemanas baru, sofa –sebelumnya gak ada–, meja yang bersih –sebelumnya penuh oret-oretan–, tatami+lantai yang bagus banget –sebelumnya penuh tambelan–, lampu yang terang benderang, tempat tidur wow kerennya –sama sih, Cuma kok tampak lebih keren ya? –

Gue liat dapur gue. Gila. Banyak perlengkapan masak baru! Dan yang paling penting, krannya beda! –sebelumnya udah dililit kain penambel–, dan… hei! Kalau diingat-ingat, pintu yang tadi kutarik tak bermasalah sama sekali!

Gue kembali ngeliat ke Ookamizu yang masih ada didepan gue. "I-ini…" gue masih gak percaya. Gue pasti salah masuk ruangan!

Ookamizu tersenyum 3 jari "Hehe.. gimana? Keren kan?"

Gue terdiam sejenak "Nggak. Kayaknya gue salah masuk ruangan deh. Ma-maaf.." gue cepet-cepet berbalik tapi si Ookamizu narik gue.

"Itukah yang kau berikan kepada orang yang sudah merubah ruanganmu yang dulu tak layak disebut tempat tinggal menjadi apartement bintang 5? –walau kecil sih–"

Gue terdiam. Gue ngelirik Ookamizu lagi "Eh? Maksudmu.. kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Heh!" dia cuma berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sepertinya itu jawaban untuk 'tentu saja'.

Tapi, gue masih gak percaya ini! Gimana bisa? Tadi waktu gue berangkat, ini kamar masih semrawut. Tapi sekarang… ayolah, menyandang kata rapi saja kamar ini sudah tak pantas. 'sempurna' lah kata yang tepat!

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?! Ini ini.. maksudku ini luar biasa! Kau-"

"Jadi, aku akan tinggal disini?" dia ngulurin tangan kanannya ke gue. Sementara gue Cuma natap itu tangan dan yang punya bergantian.

"Kita akan bagi dua bayarannya tiap bulan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gue sambut itu tangan "Heh. Kenapa nggak?" tapi disaat itu juga..

TING TONG! TING TONG! –bel pintu berbunyi

Keringat dingin satu persatu turun dari pelipis gue "Gawat! Itu pasti ibu kos-kosan! haduuh.. mana gue belom punya duit lagi! Gimana ini?!"

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Duh! Dia makin tensi lagi! "Gimana ini? Gimana ini? Apa gue pura-pura belom pulang aja ya? A-" tiba-tiba Ookamizu nepok pundak gue. "Serahkan padaku." Katanya dan berjalan kepintu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalau dia sampai tau aku dirumah, bisa gawat! Jadi lebih baik-"

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Aduh, itu nenek lampir kok perasaan.." gue makin gak enak. Rasanya gue pengen bunuh diri. ….. . gak jadi deh. Masih banyak yang belom gue lakuin nih! Jadi, sekarang gimana?

"Udah, lo mundur aja. Biar dia, gue yang urus!" nah lho. Kenapa nih anak juga jadi kayak ngancem gitu?

Ceklek! Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka. Ookamizu maju sementara gue dibelakangnya Cuma bisa nundukin kepala. Tapi gak lama kok. Karena omongan Ookamizu yang berhasil bikin gue ngangkatin itu kepala lagi.

"Ini." Dia ngasih amplop berwarna coklat tepat didepan wajah si Bukos (singkatan 'Ibu Kos-kosan') "Bayaran yang kemarin sekaligus untuk bulan depan. Dan aku, akan tinggal disini."

Itu bukos mau ngomong tapi kalah cepet sama Ookamizu "Semua kerusakan sudah dibenarkan. Menurutku sih, harusnya ini dapat potongan harga. Tapi, karena ada aku juga, jadi kubayar saja deh. Bagaimana?" dan kali ini si iblis itu malah pake ngedipin mata lagi!

Sedangkan si Bukos, kayaknya udah kebingungan mau ngomong apa. Apalagi waktu dikasih kedipan langsung dari Ookamizu. Masa' ya, dia nge-blush! Udah gitu, matanya berubah jadi lope-lope lho, pemirsa! Dia pun pergi dengan keadaan begitu.

Sama kayak si Bukos tadi, gue bingung mau ngomong apa pas Ookamizu berbalik dan nutup itu pintu. Oh, tapi GAK PAKE BLUSH + LOPE-LOPE!

"Haa.. aku capek! Mau istirahat!" Ookamizu menaruh kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Dia jalan ngelewati gue dan menuju tempat tidur gue. Dan dia… tunggu. Tidur disana?

"A-ano.. Ookamizu-san, kau-"

"Tadi kan gue dah bilang, gue capek. Mau tidur!" dia nenggelemin mukanya dibantal jadi suaranya agak mengecil.

"Ta-tapi itu kan-"

"Tempat tidur lo? Terus kenapa? Gue maunya disini. Oh iya, gue juga laper. Gue mau makanan. Bikinin dong. Terserah apaan aja asalkan makanan + enak."

"Siapa? Gue? Lo nyuruh gue?"

Dia ngangkat kepalanya dan natep gue "Emang siapa lagi? Gue udah ngebenerin ini gubuk + ngebayarin tagihan selama 6 bulan, lho."

"Ya, gue tau. Tapi kan–"

"Gue tadi bilang kan, 'biaya dibagi 2'. Tapi, tadi lo sibuk sama itu bel jadi gak denger penjelasan gue. 'Kalo lo gak bayar setengahnya, lo harus jadi babu gue sampe lo bisa bayar yang harusnya lo bayar atau lo jadi babu gue selama sebulan'. Nah, lo tadi gak bayar sama sekali. Jadi, lo HARUS jadi babu gue gak peduli apa yang terjadi. Jadi, sekarang gue laper. Gue mau makan."

Krik. gue cubit pipi gue. Gak sakit. Abis itu gue ambil tang. AW! Sakit. Jadi,

INI BUKAN MIMPI.

Tapi gue masih gak percaya ini! Ookamizu Kyuubi. Jadi ini wujud aslinya?! Bagaimana dengan cara bicara 'aku-kau' yang tadi?! Mana senyuman manis tadi!? Mana– oh, sudahlah. Yang jelas semua sudah tak ada. Yang ada kenapa malah iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia?! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa gue yang kena?! Tunggu. Mungkinkah karena diam-diam dia itu fans gue? –krik– sudahlah. Oh, kami-sama, apa dosan hambamu ini sampai kau menurunkan kepadakuku iblis bukan malaikat?!

"Oy, sampai kapan kau mau membuat tuanmu ini kelaparan? Bahkan seekor anjing pun gak akan ngelakuin itu." Dan sekarang, gue dipandang lebih rendah dari anjing?!

"Ck!" gue berdecak –pelan– "Iya iya.." gue pun berbalik dan menuju dapur tapi si iblis ngehentiin gue.

"Oy, dilarang berdecak! Kalau kerja yang ikhlas!" katanya –masih di tempat tidur

"Siap…" gue makin gak sabar. Pengen rasanya ini bocah gue lempar keluar –Cuma pengen lho–

Gue kembali berjalan tapi dia kembali ngehentiin gue "Oy"

"Hn.." gue Cuma nyahut dengan males dan gak ganti posisi sama sekali.

"Liat ke gue, kalo ngomong!"

Twitch! Kesabaran gue makin menipis. Akhinya gue berbalik dan natap dia "Apa?"

Dan dengan nada biasa serta mata innocent dia bilang "Nama lo… siapa?"

JEGERR!

.

Nama gue, Namikaze Naruto. Umur 18 tahun. Mahasiswa tahun pertama Tokyo City University jurusan informasi &amp; telekomunikasi. Dan mulai hari ini. Gue. Akan mempertaruhkan hidup gue. Tinggal bersama iblis kampus yang ternyata baru aja gue tau kalo sifatnya itu bener-bener nggak banget kalo lo Cuma liat tampangnya. Glek. Kira-kira… kehidupan kampus gue di Tokyo ini bakal kayak gimana ya, selama 4 tahun kedepan? Oh iya, gue punya pesan.

Kalo mimpi itu, jangan tinggi-tinggi. Gak enak sumpah kalo jatoh.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : HEYA~~! Gak jelas banget ya? Yah memang ("- -) Author gak inget maksud dari fic ini sebenernya apa. Makanya, Author bilang bacanya gak usah sambil mikir. Let it flow saja lah ya~ ntar jga ketauan /iya klo ketauan, klo nggak?/ xDD. tapi yang lebih penting lagi, Akhirnya ke-update juga ini fic. gak terasa dah berapa bulan coba ditelantarkan -ini aja hampir lupa- yah, masih mending sih daripada fic2 yg di akun lama *yaoming* author masih bingung -bacamalesbaca- itu mau diapain.

-curhat dikit gak apa lah ya- Akhirnya Author selesai UN~! Sekarang tinggal tunggu hasilnya 1 bulan lagi yang dengan kata lain berarti Author harus lumutan dulu di rumah selama sebulan. /nak/ Yah, pokoknya semoga aja hasilnya bagus, aamiin... buat kalian yg lagi senasib sama Author sekarang ini semoga hasilnya bagus semua n masuk SMA tujuan dengan selamat! (Tapi buat kalian yg pake KJ, mati aja lo. /woy)

yasudahlah, akhir kata gue ucapkan dengan THANKS FOR READING! Bila fic ini berkenan dihati para pemirsa sekalian silahkan walau cuma 1 2 huruf akan saya tunggu disini reviewnya.. yah, chapter kmrn memang gak terlalu banyak yg baca -cuma 115. syedih aku T-T- tapi gak apa lah, THANKS FOR COMING AND SEE U~!

.

.


End file.
